Somebodies home
by meyalious
Summary: Inuyasha saw Kagome with Sesshumarru. He is alone in the forest and a song goes in his head. Someone heard it. What happens next? I do not own Avril Lagvine's Nobodies Home


I do not own Inuyasha(special note Naraku's died. Yeaa!)

He knew it was over but what could he do? She wanted him and there was nothing he could do about. Go home his mind told him but what home did he have. His home was in her heart and it belong to him now. She saw him as he pondered.

"Inuyasha! It is not what it looks like." Kagome yelled removing her lips from Sesshumarru's.

"Its okay Kagome. It was going to end someday. I'm hanyou. I'm so used to this treatment but I was so surprised you would betray me. Same soul does the same things." Inuyasha said and turned away.

"Brother stop it. The miko obviously still has felling for you. Do not turn away from her." Sesshumarru.

"You should mind your own buisnees and figure out away to explain this to Rin when she finds out." Inuyasha said and ran. He ran through the woods and the song Kagome once sang to him played in his mind. He slowed down and sung to himself.

Well I couldn't tell you why he felt that way,  
he felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help him,  
I just watched him make the same mistakes again.(He looked in a lake besides him)

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.  
he wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.  
he wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.

His feelings he hides.  
His dreams he can't find.  
he's losing his mind.  
he's fallen behind.  
he can't find his place.  
he's losing his faith.  
he's falling from grace.  
he's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)

he wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.

he's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
he's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
Ohhh...

A tear left his check. He can't help it. He gaved up Kikyo for her and now he's alone. He can't return to the group even though that is his only home. What can he do?

"Inuyasha-sama. Such a sad song you sing but Rin knows your feelings. Rin has seen them and we should wish them luck." An fifteen year old Rin says

"But they left us with nothing." Inuyasha

"But each other." Rin says hugging him.

_1 year later..._

Kagome has been mated to Sesshumarru. She goes to the village to see how everyone is doing.

"Kagome!" said a very pregnant Sango rushing to hug her.

"Hey Sango.Looks like you and Miroku have been busy." Kagome said hugging Sango

"Yes.(blushing) But what brings you here? Where's Sesshumarru? Are you hear to see Inuyasha?" Sango

"Visiting, Kaede's hut and no but is he here?"Kagome

"Yes I am Kagome." Inuyasha said. He had grown taller and his voice had become deeper.

"How are you?" Kagome

"Fine." Inuyasha said with three pups behind him screaming daddy. It was two girls and a boy.

" Some has givin you pups!Me and Sesshumarru have not been that fortunate." Kagome

"Yes in fact my wife is talking to Sesshumarru right now." Inuyasha said and a very shocked face Sesshumarru soon came out.

"Whats wrong fluffy?"Kagome

"Did he tell you wear he got his pups from?" Sesshumarru

"No." Kagome

"Me." A Rin who was very pregnant. Shocking Kagome.

"How this happen?" Kagome

"When you two left us we learn were are home really was." Rin

"Now we are the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands." Inuyasha

"How could this be?' Sesshumarru

"The people revolted and put us at head and then Rin had her first pup." Inuyasha

Kagome and Sesshumarru did not no what to say as the couple smiled. It was a shocking but well deserved moment.

Review Please! And should their be a sequal?


End file.
